Spinning
by apprehensiveanon
Summary: PJ is invited to dans party, so afterwards he decides to stay at chris's, already having complicated feelings for chris - things can only get worse. and when chris changes dramatically, the game begins. critiques are fine, so thank you if you do! this won't have triggers, but extreme cursing and violence - as well as love at some parts.
1. White noise

"PJ, do you want to come over for the weekend after Dan's party?"

"I guess, but one of us will have to drive."

"Alternatively, we can get a cab!"

This conversation had been going on for hours, but after 2 hours of talking about Dan's stupid party - it was set in stone. After the party, PJ would return with Chris. They'd probably be very drunk and do some things that they would regret, the thought of this made PJ anxious. To ease nerves, PJ began to think about other things, and continued on with his lazy summer afternoon of editing videos. Simple minutes that were actually hours slipped through PJ's hands, and PJ could feel himself gradually get more and more nervous. As his new video was uploading, PJ stood, paced around for a bit and then looked at himself in the mirror, he began to converse with himself.

"You've been to a party before, Peej, why are you so nervous!"

He screwed up his eyes and clasped his hands onto his head. This, spinning and fading feeling had happened before but today...it seemed intense. His fingers went numb and his stomach clenched and tightened. What was making him so nervous? It was a question that felt like it had no conclusion. This spinning became more violent, and in the distant of this black space, was something pale, with blue, white and red stripes. This fantasy became so blurred, PJ began to think he had died. Quickly, PJ opened his eyes and screamed, a cold bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. This screaming and stomach-curdling became too much, but as PJ stopped screaming and began panting, he was interrupted by a recogniseable sound. PJ looked over across his bedroom, his phone illuminated the room. In the reflection of his mirror, he saw that he had recieved a message, from a name that gave him such mixed emotions, it was hard to tell what he even thought of him. He picked up the phone, shaking violently. He dropped it, and fell back onto his bed. He thought back to that pale thing, what the hell was it?

After a few minutes, PJ's phone rang. He answered, still breathing rather heavily.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, Chris."

"Oh hey Chris, how are you?"

"Good."

His answers were vague, and PJ didn't know how to reply. He looked down at his hands, and his vision became blurred. A chilling whimper, mixed with a laugh came from the other line, freaked, PJ dropped the phone and ran to the other side of the room.

"Peej, what's wrong? Hey buddy, answer me!" This friendly, less-depressed sounding Chris seemed okay, but what the hell was that?

PJ walked over to his phone, put it on speaker and began to speak.

"What the hell was that?"

"Was what? I didn't hear anything."

"Like...a whimper? A chilling wimper, sort of?"

"No, nothing. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. N-Nevermind, I'll see you at Dan's."

PJ quickly ended the phonecall and stared at his phone. Was Chris just playing some stupid trick on him, or was this serious? He looked at the time, 9:35, time to go.

PJ got dressed into a fancy suit and tie, but with skinny jeans - of course. He put his phone, some cash and a small blade into his pocket. For one final time, he looked in the mirror, adjusted his tie and sighed deeply; and with this, PJ exited his flat into the realms of a sinister night.


	2. Northern line

It was really dark, and eerily quiet. This wasn't normal, PJ turned around regularly to check he wasn't being stalked by something, or someone. His phone vibrated again, but he chose to ignore it - it wasn't important right now anyway. PJ walked into the Underground station, and nobody was there. He jumped over the security gates and continued to a platform, a few people were standing, but nobody who looked overly suspicious either. The Underground train pulled in, and PJ stepped into the carriage. Looking around, nothing seemed unusal - so he sat down and began to ponder, what the hell was that whimper? Maybe it was Chris's cat, but then the laugh? Maybe he had the TV on.

PJ tried to dissmiss his thoughts, and just tried to focus on the situation. A woman sitting next to him was reading on exorcism, and her teenage daughter, with long, brown hair and hazel eyes stared at the map, looking dead. PJ looked at the floor as his phone began to vibrate again, he picked it up. It was Phil, this time.

"Hey Phil! How are you?"

"Awesome, thanks! Say, have you spoken to Chris at all?"

"Yeah, couple times actually - why?"

"Is he alright? He said he'd be here at 9:20, but he isn't. Considering it's 9:55 now."

The whimper, the laughter, the depressing responses. Maybe something was wrong with Chris, PJ stared at the map - he was closer to Chris's than he was Dan's.

"Look, I'm fairly close to him now, Phil, I can go visit him now."

Phil agreed to the idea, said his goodbyes and ended the call on PJ. PJ removed the phone from his ear and got off at the next station. Worried, he jogged slightly. There was no security at this station either, so PJ jumped over the gates. Walking into the main road, PJ looked around, the lights brought brilliant light to the city. He then walked to Chris's block of flats, when he approached the front door - he knocked loudly and called his name. No answer. PJ repeatedly did this, seven times, before looking through a window. He felt anxiety build up in him again, and looked around. He pulled out a paperclip in his back pocket, and thanks to Tumblr, he unlocked the door. Shutting it behind him, and locking it with the keys left in the door - which were presumably Chris's. The light in the hallway was off, so PJ turnt it on. Hissing came from the kitchen, feeling his fingers go numb again, PJ walked slowly to the kitchen. He opened the door slowly and reluctantly, it gave a loud creak and startled what was in there. PJ had missed it, whatever it was had gone. There was a lot of broken china plates, glasses and jars. PJ walked out of the room, and bumped into something, it was Chris. He looked dead, like the girl on the train.

"Chris...?"

"Yes?"

Anxiety built up, the numbness grew to all parts of PJ's body. He felt faint, and dizzy, but just had to stay with himself, at least for a few moments.

"Are you alright?"

Chris looked up, his eyes were no longer that deep, rich brown, but a pale red. He had a large, abnormal grin that showed off the most frightening of teeth, sharp and pointed.

"Why, I'm just dandy..."

Chris patted PJ's shoulder, and smiled. He looked down at PJ, and saw the blade. He held out his other hand, and using telekenises, lifted the blade out of his pocket. Chris then held the blade, took his hand away from PJ's shoulders and smirked.

"What's this, a blade? Was somebody planning on doing something very naughty, Mr Ligouri?"

Chris laughed, it was the same sort of laugh that happened when PJ was talking to Chris on the phone. PJ felt an urge to run, so he did. He began to run into the kitchen, jumping over the glass. He then heard even faster footsteps follow after him, Chris, holding the blade. PJ ran into the bathroom, shut and locked the door and in a panic, began to ring Phil, as soon as it picked up, PJ began talking very, very quickly.


	3. Closed fist

"Phil you've got to help me! Chris has gone crazy - I'm not even joking, he's chasing after me with a blade and I have no idea what to do and my world is spinning and I don't think I can keep concious for much longer. Just hurry the fuck up and get your sorry asses over here, now!"

Phil hung up, it was clear he got the message. PJ looked around in the bathroom, panting and tearing up. The footsteps came closer, and Chris's voice became louder and creepier.

"PJ, isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want a life of adventure and excitement, for the impossible to become possible? Open the door, please, or I shall open it myself."

PJ shut his eyes and clasped his hands onto his head, again. Everything was spinning again, the sense of being lost in reality and losing yourself. The spinning stopped, and PJ was in a dark, black space. On the edges of this space were words, sentances, written in blood. They all read something similar to:

"PJ, I LOVE YOU." "ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU DREAMT OF?" "I LOVE YOU, DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"

Fuck, everything was incomprehensible. In the distance was the pale figure again, with blue, white and red stripes. Except, he was closer, and had blood on his hands. PJ called out, shouting 'hello' over and over again. The figure never answered, but PJ was pretty sure it was crying. PJ began to run towards it, but he was forced to open his eyes. Dan had snuck in through the window.

"PJ! Wake up you dickhead!" Dan shouted, slapping PJ.

"Fuck...what's happening?" PJ slurred his words, his eyes still drooping.

Phil jumped into the bathroom, making PJ and Dan jump, he was holding a hammer and several butchers knives. He gave Dan and PJ a butchers knife and stood infront of the door. PJ looked up, jumped up from where he had slumped down and reached out to Phil.

"Don't you dare open that bloody door! We'll all die otherwise!"

Phil sighed and looked at PJ.

"Look, if we want our Chris back, we're going to have to fight for him. Trust me, no matter how many realities we'll jump through - we will get Chris back."

Dan looked confused and squinted at Phil "Realites? What? Explain yourself."

Phil turned to the door again, and then back at Dan. "It seems as if we've got an alternate Chris, so that means the Chris in our normal day to day reality is somewhere else, in place of this Chris. I don't know where the hell that place is, but we'll have to find some sort of trigger to find it."

"You've read too much fiction, Phil." PJ muttered angrily. "Grow up, our friend is obviously psycho." PJ stood up and pushed Phil out of the way, holding the lock and doorknob, his head turnt around. "Are you ready?"

Dan nodded, and Phil gave no response. PJ knew that his apparent theory isn't what happened to Chris, and to be honest he believed Phil much more than himself. PJ took a deep breath and opened the door, Chris stood there - crying. He then pulled his hands away from his face, looked at PJ and gave that horrible, toothy grin.

"Why were you hiding, Ligouri? Why were the boys hiding with you?"

Chris walked closer, PJ stood still, no anxiety rose. Suddenly, Chris took a step back, poised his arm back and his hand in a fist; giving PJ an uppercut which knocked him out entirely.

All that was now around PJ, was the black space. Him and this corrupted Chris stood, ready for a fight.


	4. Grandfather clock

"Chris, why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, Ligouri."

"Just take a fucking look at yourself! You're chasing after me! What type of Chris are you?"

"The one you loved, Peej."

PJ was now surrounded by several Chris's, happy, sad, depressed, angry, corrupted, lovesick and a Chris, who was only in white tones. The original, corrupted Chris walked up to PJ and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"See that white Chris, there? That's your Chris. A mix of all of us."

PJ turnt violently and began to run to the white Chris, opening his arms. When he got to him, he thought he was hugging this lifeless, real Chris - when he just faded away. PJ opened his eyes.

"He's gone, Ligouri. You have to fight for the real, genuine Chris."

PJ turnt around and pulled out the butchers knife.

"Come on then, fight me."

Chris lunged at PJ, holding the blade. PJ ducked, feeling the sense of anxiety come back. Trying to shake it off, PJ ran in another direction, slashing all the other Chris's so they faded away, probably never to be seen again. Chris followed after him, becoming faster and faster with each footstep. PJ suddenly turned around and held the blade right infront of him, expecting Chris to walk straight into it. Chris stopped dead. He looked up and gave that stupid, toothy grin.

"You look so stupid when you do that!" PJ screamed, trying to slash Chris's torso.

"Do I? You look stupid anyway." Chris laughed, and dodged every slash PJ was making.

PJ felt like giving up, this was stupid. He was fighting for something he thought he couldn't win. Wait...hang on a tic, fighting for something he thought he couldn't win. PJ realised this could be in two contexts, trying to win a fight, or fighting for love. Love, what a word. Maybe love could be an answer, sometimes. So now he had to get Chris to drop the weapon in order to deploy what he thought was a fantastic plan.

"Chris, do you want to fight fist to fist? Sounds better than jabbing one another..."

"Why not fists and knives, Ligouri? I know what you're trying to make me do, drop the weapon. I'm not stupid, unlike some people." Chris faked a yawn, he then giggled.

Damn, PJ pondered what to do. Perhaps, he should just fight and accept his fate. PJ lunged, and so did Chris. Their blades collided, creating a noise that they would've done in the movies, except this was real. PJ was fighting his best friend for love and companionship. Chris grabbed his shirt by the collar, pulled him back and pulled the blade to his neck, frightened, PJ began to shake and dropped his knife. The grip got tighter, and Chris began to laugh manically, PJ's last moments were dawning on him...


	5. Mirror image

"Don't you dare kill me Chris, you know how sad you'd be!"

"I wouldn't be sad, you abandoned me for that petty girl."

PJ tried to push Chris off, this half-suceeded and Chris's grip loosened significantly. "Is this why I'm here, Chris? All because of Joeline? Do you know what? She forced me and I had no way of getting out, I broke up with her very quickly and she moved away even quicker. Are you going to kill me because of her, Chris? Answer me."

Chris's head fell to the ground, he spoke in a cold and sad manner. "Yes, Liguori. I hate you for leaving me, I hate you for letting me suffer in my own loneliness. I was so overwhelmed by happiness, that I just changed into the true me."

"This isn't you, Chris. This isn't the Chris I know, you're so happy and cheerful. You wouldn't kill me if you tried, and I'm sorry about Joeline - okay? You're not the Chris I know with my own two eyes!"

"Fuck you, Liguori."

"Chris! Fucking..." PJ began to shout, he pulled out of Chris's grip and turned to him, it was time this corrupted Chris got a taste of his own medicine. He poised his arm back and his hand turnt into a fist, and like Chris did before - PJ uppercutted Chris so hard he flew into the air, before landing. "...stop!" He panted widly and was sweating. Anger had seemed to capture PJ, but he soon burst into tears - running over to Chris. Chris's eyes were closed, and PJ couldn't see his mouth. The tears fell onto Chris's face and PJ blubbered and whimpered out Chris's full name over and over again.

"Wake up...please..Chris! Chris just wake up!"

PJ began to shake Chris, and the black space around him faded into Chris's living room. Dan and Phil ran into the room, confused.

"Where the hell did you go? We were so worried!" Dan cried

"...I don't know where I went." PJ mumbled, he looked up at Dan with pale green eyes. He sat crossed legged, watching over Chris, Dan sat next to him.

"You really are worried, aren't you?"

"That should be obvious." PJ sarcastically replied, keeping his head to the floor.

"What did you even do?"

"He was being really stupid, so I uppercutted him."

Phil sighed "I suppose it's the only thing you can do, right Peej?"

PJ nodded, and gazed at Chris. PJ's hand held Chris's, and PJ began to cry again, burying his face in his knees. He rubbed Chris's hand with his thumb, hoping and wishing he'd be okay. Looking up, his world began to spin again, maybe he'd finally find out who the figure was this time. Whilst his body in the real world was locked with his head in his knees, falling asleep slowly, PJ was transported to a new white space, instead of a black space. In the distance was the figure, even closer than before. You could see shapes of brown, as well as the pale peach, blue, red and white. It was obvious who it was, Chris. The figure began to move slightly, waving at PJ.

"PJ! PJ! Hey PJ!"

PJ ran towards the figure, who got clearer the further you ran. He began to cry tears of pure joy, Chris then began to run until they met in the middle. They hugged, PJ crying hysterically and Chris crying very softly. They rubbed each others backs, keeping the embrace for as long as they possibly could. Eventually, they pulled away and looked into one anothers eyes.

"I missed you, Chris."

"I missed you too."

PJ sat down, and gestured for Chris to come sit on his lap, which he did. PJ played with his soft, straight hair whilst he questioned Chris.

"Why did that happen?"

"I-I don't know, Peej. It just happened, I guess? After when you said okay to staying over, I became so overwhelmed in happiness that I changed, which was bizarre since I changed to a Chris of hate, not one of happiness. All I remember is that I was stuck here, by myself."

"Did Joeline really upset you?"

Chris became quiet, he sniffled softly. He nodded, before crying slightly harder. PJ rubbed his back and hugged him again.

"Hey, Chris, it's okay. Shh, it's honestly going to be alright." PJ wiped away the tears falling from Chris's face. "We broke up anyway, okay?" All that was heard was sniffling, and PJ's soft voice hushing and calming Chris. "Hey, hey, hey big guy...it's okay..."

Chris began to cry harder, and wrapped his arms around PJ, crying on his shoulder. Chris then raised his head to look at PJ, who was moving his leg slightly as if you were to bounce a small child on your knee. PJ calmly looked into Chris's eyes, and then pulled him closer.

"P-PJ..." Chris sniffled

"Yes, Chris?" PJ calmly lay him down, with PJ ontop of him.

"I-I lov-love you and I ha-have for a long ti-time..."

"I have too, sweetheart."

PJ leant in and gave Chris a full kiss on the lips. He moved his hips slightly and the kiss became more deep and full of love. PJ then pulled away and gazed into Chris's eyes.

"Do you want to come back to the real world now, with me, Dan and Phil?" PJ asked Chris, holding out his hand.

"I wou-wouldn't ever sa-say no." Chris replied, taking PJ's hand as the two of them faded out of the white space, forever.


	6. Fake article

PJ woke up and looked over at Chris, who was also emerging from slumber. The boys crowded around him, worried.

"Chris, are you alright?" Dan asked

"I think so..."

"Do you know what happened?" Phil questioned

"I'm not really sure, guys."

Chris sat up and stared at PJ, who was at the end of his legs. The two smiled at one another, PJ then looked at Phil and Dan, stood up and shoo'd them out.

"One minute, one minute!"

PJ then closed the door behind them, and sat on Chris's lap.

A/N: i'm very sorry for the short chapter! but thank you so much for reading, final chapter tomorrow! 3


	7. Repeated action

"I really missed you, Chris. You frightened the shit out of me."

"Yeah, I know, I scared myself too."

PJ stroked Chris's cheek, smiling and keeping a calm, quiet voice.

"I really love you, Chris."

Chris's face turnt a bright red, and he became quiet, PJ only found this adorable. He looked down, and then back up. He didn't say anything, but hugged PJ - and that was enough for PJ to know he loved him too. PJ broke the hug and looked at Chris. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He then pulled away and hugged Chris again.

Dan and Phil had left, and everything seemed normal. Except Phil had seemed a little quiet, too quiet. However, PJ pushed that aside and was laying on the sofa with Chris. They were talking about today, and several other subjects. They watched a few films, joked and laughed. Nothing would ever erase the memories of the day though, the way Chris attempted to kill PJ, and how PJ could've killed Phil. It was a life lesson, and something that really the boys had to take seriously.

After a while, PJ was thinking deeply about emotions, how they can override some people. Like, with his anxiety. Sending him to the black space. He realised that emotions are deep, and that if you're feeling very emotional and out-of-control with your emotions, you should probably ask somebody for help. As well as trying not to turn corrupted either. He also thought that he should talk to Chris more, check up on him, because it can give somebody confidence in their emotions and be able to pick themselves up - anyway...

Halfway through Pulp Fiction, PJ's phone rang. It was Phil, he picked it up.

"Hey, Phil! Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just fine, perfect - even."

The same, mechanical, terrifying laugh came from the phone, Chris heard it and paused the film. PJ ended the call and looked at Chris with worried eyes, and together, they took one anothers words out of their mouths.

"Oh shit."


End file.
